


Mistake

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gyms, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Showers, Slightly suggestive, This is supposed to be funny, implied 2tae, implied markhyuck, nothing heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Doyoung was trying to surprise his boyfriend in the gym one day but accidentally disturbs a stranger instead.To make matters worse, this stranger turns out to be his client. His name is Jung Jaehyun and he is, unfortunately for Doyoung, never going to let him get away with it.





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is. I just had to write because I miss dojae TT

          Doyoung doesn’t go to the gym. He actually hates that place with a fevered passion, but when Jungwoo asked if he could pick him up after it, he found it hard to say no.

 

          “When your boyfriend asks you to go to the gym, you go, but when I ask you what did you say?” Taeyong held a hand to his ear.

 

          “I told you to fuck off.” Doyoung mumbled, stirring the stew in his pot.

 

          “Say that again, the rest of us can’t hear you.” Kun teased as he was chopping up ingredients on the kitchen table a few feet away.

 

          “Fuck off.” Doyoung grumbled.

 

          “That’s exactly what you said.” Taeyong smirked. “This blatant favouritism for your boyfriend over your three best friends has got to stop.”

 

          “I still say he has a small penis.” Ten raised an eyebrow, casually chewing on an apple as he wasn’t allowed anywhere near a kitchen for fear of that one time he almost burned down a kitchen and they had to call the fire brigade. (“But the firefighters were hot!! And I got numbers so give me credit for that!” Was what he said in defence.)

 

          “He does not have a small penis.” Doyoung sighed. “I checked and they are actually quite average.”

 

          “Back off him Ten.” Kun said. “We already promised each other that we would stay out of each other’s love lives.”

 

          “I didn’t promise that.” Ten said.

 

          “I knew we should have gotten it in writing.” Kun clicked his tongue.

 

          “Speaking of writing, are you ready to meet our new client next week?” Taeyong asked Doyoung. The two of them work as lawyers for Lee Associates, a firm Taeyong’s father founded and he later inherited and took over as partner. Doyoung was his roommate in college while Ten and Kun were his best friends. Kun became chef and owner the famous Old Dragon Chinese restaurant while Ten was a professional dance instructor.

 

          “I think so, just need to go over a few things with Yuta before we meet him. What did you say his name was?”

 

          “Jung Jaehyun, deputy CFO in Neo Property Developments.” Taeyong clasped his hands. “We need to do well with this one, it could really put our firm on the map.”

 

          “Wow that is some high profile shit.” Ten grinned. “Is he hot?”

 

          “That’s not remotely the point Ten.”

 

          “Is he at least gay?”

 

          “I have no idea. I only talked to him over the phone.”

 

          “You mean you have no idea what he looks like?” Taeyong shook his head in answer.

 

          “Finally! Something I can do!” Ten jumped off the counter and grabbed his phone. “I love stalking cute guys on the internet.”

 

          “How else you think he met Chicagoboi127?” Kun giggled.

 

          “Who’s Chicagoboi127?” Taeyong asked.

 

          “It’s this strange dude he met on some dating app and they have been texting for a while.”

 

          “Ten! That could be dangerous! What if he catfishes you and is secretly a 59-year-old man with a sock fetish?” Doyoung said.

 

          “It’s just harmless flirting. Nothing is going to come out of it.” Ten waved a hand carelessly to brush the topic aside. “You said his name was Jung Jaehyun?”

 

          “I have to go get Jungwoo guys.” Doyoung checked the clock on the wall and grabbed his keys. “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

 

          “Is that him?” Ten stared at his phone, presumably having found Jaehyun. “Holy motherfucker what a beauty.”

 

          “Bye guys!!!” Doyoung waved as he left Kun’s house. His plan was to pick up Jungwoo, bring him back to Kun’s house for dinner and go catch a movie later. Jungwoo was an old friend from college who studied archaeology and history. They had mutual interest in each other and flirted for a bit but never actually dated until recently. Jungwoo suggested they go on one date to ‘see how it goes’ and one thing led to another they actually dated for almost a year.

 

          In fact, their anniversary was in a few weeks. Doyoung had secretly planned a romantic event for their special day. Dinner in their favourite restaurant, drinks at the bar and a one night stay in the fanciest hotel in Seoul.

 

          “Hi, is Kim Jungwoo ready?” Doyoung asked the gym’s receptionist, a clearly disinterested woman who was busier with her phone than actually working. Doyoung raised his eyebrows but it’s a gym. What else do you do if you’re not pumping muscle?

 

          “He just finished his session.” She answered. “He might be in the showers.”

 

          “Thanks.” Doyoung smiled back politely. Showers? Jungwoo takes forever to shower.

 

          A naughty idea popped up in his head. _I wonder if Jungwoo would like a little surprise._

 

          Doyoung went inside the men’s showers and looked around. There were a few stalls in use, each shielded by only a curtain. Steam floated around the room like heavy fog, making it a little difficult to see. Doyoung checked the clothes that were hung outside each stall to see which ones were Jungwoo’s.

 

          “Ah hah!” Doyoung grinned when he came across Jungwoo’s signature black tee and shorts. He quickly removed his clothes and carefully put it away. He pushed the curtains aside and smiled to himself.

 

          The steam in that stall was so thick it was almost impossible to see anything, but Doyoung could make out the gentle curve of Jungwoo’s back. His eyes focused on the smooth skin that curved inwards a little until it met the curve of a nice, plump bottom. Doyoung felt his heart racing as blood flowed south. He stepped closer, careful not to draw any attention to himself. Then, he placed his hands in front of Jungwoo’s chest.

 

          “Hi Jungwoo.” He drawled sexily. He knew how much that voice turns his boyfriend on.

 

          “What?” Jungwoo whispered in surprise. Doyoung didn’t wait. He pulled his shoulder and flipped him around. Without even looking Doyoung kissed him, wrapping his hands around his neck and sticking his tongue into his mouth, biting his lips sensually.

 

          “OW!” Doyoung’s back hit the cold tiles of the shower wall as Jungwoo pushed him back harshly. “What the heck Jungwoo?!”

 

          “Who?” Came in response, his voice deep and angry.

 

          “Wait.” Doyoung rubbed his eyes and turned off the shower. The steam dissipated from the stalls and as soon as the mist cleared, Doyoung’s eyes widened in horror. In front of him was a very naked man who might not be Jungwoo. The man ran a hand through his wet hair, brushing it back to reveal a handsome face that was indeed very, very angry.

 

          “You are not Jungwoo.” Doyoung couldn’t breathe. He was in total shock and as his eyes scrolled down, he started to scream.

 

          Oh yes, he was definitely not Jungwoo.

 

          Doyoung shrieked loudly, mixing “OH MY GOD” and “I AM SO SORRY” together in hurried sentences as he dashed out of the stall, grabbing a towel and his clothes and running out of the bathroom as quickly as possible. He opened the emergency exit doors and slammed it behind him, locking himself in.

 

          _Oh my god oh my god what I have done fuck fuck_

 

          Doyoung felt the phone vibrate in his jeans pocket and he pulled it out to answer. “Hello?”

 

          “Doyoung? Where are you?” _Shit it’s Jungwoo._

 

          “Uhm, just hang on a second.” Doyoung put the phone away and dried himself off to get changed, tossing the towel carelessly in a corner. He unlocked the door and stepped out to find Jungwoo waiting outside with his gym bag, freshly showered and all ready to go.

 

          “Where have you been?” Jungwoo asked, the younger man asked, brushing his blonde hair aside.

 

          “I was taking a call.” Doyoung lied, wrapping an arm around him. “Ready?”

 

          “You are so wet though. Did you take a shower before coming here?”

 

          _You have no idea._ “Yeah I did.”

 

          “You could get a cold, it’s kind of drafty in here.” Jungwoo said, taking off his jacket. “Here, put this on.”

 

          “Thanks.” Doyoung smiled appreciatively. “I just had a uh…crazy day.”

 

          “It’s alright. You can tell me all about it later.”

 

          _Nope, I don’t think I want to._ Just as Doyoung was about to leave he turned his head and saw the unlucky stranger he harassed in the showers just coming out of the bathroom. The stranger raised an eyebrow at him but Doyoung was too traumatised to even respond. He just grabbed Jungwoo’s hand and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

 

*****************

 

          “How does my tie look?”

 

          “Good. Mine?”

 

          “Good.” Taeyong rubbed his hands together as they walked into the lobby of Neo Headquarters. “God I am so nervous. I don’t know why I’m nervous but I am.”

 

          “You have every reason to be nervous.” Doyoung said, signing his name in the guestbook. “I’m freaking out myself.”

 

          “Our first big client Doyoung, our first big one.” Taeyong mumbled like he was possessed when he entered the lift. “I don’t know what to expect from this.”

 

          “Me too. Yuta and I worked overtime to prepare for today’s meeting.” Doyoung huffed. “We got a good chance to actually win this case. The client who is trying to sue them is doing so on weak grounds.”

 

          “Jesus how many floors does this building have? 50?”

 

          “We are going up to the 49th floor. How many did you think it was going to have? 12?”

 

          Taeyong glared at him and Doyoung bit his lip. “I’m sorry. You know how I get when I’m nervous.”

 

          “You better keep that tongue in your mouth before you get us into trouble.”

 

          _Why do I feel like I’ve heard this before?_ A mental flashback of a horrifying encounter with a stranger in the gym showers thundered through his mind and Doyoung shuddered. _Keep it together Kim, keep it together._

          The two of them settled in a very expensive meeting room overlooking the view of Seoul. Doyoung looked over his notes and fiddled with his suit. He asked his younger brother Jeno to help him pick out a look today, which was easy considering everything he owned was mostly black, black, grey, some white and then black again.

 

          “Mr. Lee Taeyong?” a tall man with a very attractive side shave appeared. “I’m Johnny Seo, we have been in contact regarding this engagement.”

 

          “Ah yes Johnny.” Taeyong shook his hand warmly. “This is Kim Doyoung my associate.”

         

          “Nice to meet you. My boss is in another meeting but he will pop over-“

 

          “Sorry, am I late?” a voice came through the room as a man entered the room.

 

          “Not at all Jae. Jaehyun, this is Taeyong and Doyoung. Taeyong and Doyoung, this is...”

 

          _Fuck._ Doyoung cursed as he almost dropped his pen. He knew that face anywhere.

 

          Jung Jaehyun was the stranger he harassed at the gym.

 

          And he is also his client.

 

          The room was deadly silent with Johnny staring at him in shock and Taeyong glaring at him like he had just murdered his mother. Doyoung slapped a hand over his mouth. _Shit did I just say that out loud?_

          “I mean, I just remembered I left the dryer at home running.” Doyoung laughed nervously.

 

          “Don’t mind him.” Taeyong chuckled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jung.”

 

          “Please, call me Jaehyun.” Jaehyun smiled. As if he wasn’t gorgeous enough, he had to have two dimples at the side of his cheeks, making Doyoung even redder than already was.

 

          “Doyoung.” He called as he shook his hand. “Have we met somewhere before?”

 

          “Have we?” Doyoung squeaked out. “I don’t think so.”

 

          “Maybe.” Jaehyun’s lips curved higher in one corner. “Because you would remember if you did.”

 

          Doyoung wanted to scream into his hand or snap his pen as he sat down nervously. The meeting began with a short briefing by both sides and Doyoung could feel his heart rate steady a little. If he didn’t look at Jaehyun, he would be fine. He looked back at his notes and focused on the meeting.

 

          An hour later Doyoung felt a tap on his foot. He peeked under the table and looked back up, coming into direct eye contact with Jaehyun. Johnny was going on about something while Jaehyun kept looking at Doyoung. His lips curved upwards as if to say ‘I know who you are and what you did’ and Doyoung dropped another pen.

 

          “Oops.”

 

          “Shall we take a short break before we continue?” Taeyong suggested. “We still have quite a bit to do.”

 

          “I agree. Jae would you like some coffee?”

 

          “Sounds good. Doyoung?” Jaehyun’s voice made the ends of Doyoung’s hair stand at attention. “Would you like some coffee?”

 

          “Uhm no thank you.” He quickly said and darted out of the room. He found the nearest bathroom but before he could even catch his breath Taeyong grabbed his wrist and pulled him around.

 

          “What on earth is going on with you? You have been acting strange since the beginning of the meeting?”

 

          “It’s just...” Doyoung sighed. “I know this guy. I mean I have met him before.”

 

          “When?” Taeyong sneered. “You hardly get out of bed, much less the house, and if you are somewhere it’s with our usual gang so how did you meet him?”

 

          “If I tell you, will you promise me to be calm?”

 

          “Okay. I’ll be calm.”

 

          So Doyoung took a deep breath and told him everything. Taeyong’s face went from bemused to scared to horrified. At the end of it, Taeyong pushed open a stall door and took off his suit jacket.

 

          “What are you doing?”

 

          “I’m trying to see if I can flush myself down a toilet.” Taeyong scowled at him. “You harassed our biggest client?!?!?”

 

          “It was an honest mistake and if I had known...”

 

          “I always figured it would be your tongue, you know your savageness that might one day accidentally insult our clients but nope, somehow this time it’s your penis. Your penis and your god damn tongue!!”

 

          “Shhh!” Doyoung shushed him. “You promised me you would be calm!”

 

          “You’re right. I’m calm. I have to be because if you did something majorly illegal we would have been thrown out of the office by now. Maybe he doesn’t recognize you.”

 

          “Yeah.” Doyoung grinned awkwardly. “Maybe.”

 

          _No he doesn’t. He knows me. He remembered me._

          “Okay. I’m going to go in there and try to make a good impression, unlike someone else here.” Taeyong glared at him. “You hurry up, make yourself look good and get back in there.”

 

          “Right.” Doyoung slapped his cheeks and washed his face. Taeyong was right. Now was not the time to be distracted. He must remain professional. He dried his face with a towel and was about to leave when a big body blocked him at the entrance.

 

          “H...hello.” Doyoung stammered awkwardly at Jaehyun.

 

          “I’d remember those eyes anywhere.” Jaehyun smirked, pulling up his shirt sleeves to wash his hands.

 

          “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Doyoung tried to lie. “If you will excuse me...”

 

          “How’s Jungwoo?”

 

          “He’s fine. Just...” Doyoung slapped himself for what he said. “Shit.”

 

          “So you are him.”

 

          “Look.” Doyoung turned around, his eyes wide with desperation and cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I am so so so so a hundred thousand times sorry for what I did. I really didn’t mean to harass you like that.”

 

          “Did you tell your boyfriend what happened?”

 

          “Good heavens no.” Doyoung shook his head. “I’ve already ruined my professional career. Please let me keep the one good thing in my life intact.”

 

          “I won’t say a word.” Jaehyun said. “I have a professional image to keep to. Saying that I kissed a stranger in the gym showers isn’t exactly boosting it.”

 

          “Exactly.” Doyoung breathed.

          “Truce?” Jaehyun said, holding out his hand.

 

          “Truce.” Doyoung shook it forcefully. “So are we really just going to pretend nothing happened?”

 

          “You have a better idea?”

 

          “Nope.” Doyoung said. “Fine by me. If you will excuse me, I need to go back in and work.”

 

          “I’ll see you in there.” Jaehyun nodded as Doyoung walked away. He smiled to himself.

 

          Just because he was willing to pretend nothing happened, doesn’t mean he was going to let him forget it.

 

*****************

 

          “How’s work coming?” Jeno asked, leaning against his brother’s chair at the dining table while he worked on his laptop. It had been two weeks since Doyoung started working for Neo Property and the work is slowly piling up.

 

          “Well it’s been busy. Taeyong has been breaking my back about this case and there has been quite a lot of information to sort through plus Judge Moon’s secretary is a major pain in the ass about another case Yuta is working on and...”

 

          “Okay you see when I asked that question, I was looking for a simple answer, not a Shakespearean tale.” Jeno rolled his eyes.

 

          “You’re lucky I love you.”

 

          “I have the best brother in the world.” Jeno beamed cutely, his eyes curving into crescents. Doyoung made a gagging noise but he appreciated the affection. Jeno was annoying, but he meant well.

 

          “Is Jungwoo coming by later?” Jeno asked.

 

          “No he has other plans tonight.”

 

          “Hmm.” Jeno made a noise.

 

          “What’s with the face?”

 

          “What face?”

 

          “The face you make when I put cucumbers in your soup.” Doyoung eyed him. “I know you don’t like Jungwoo.”

 

          “I don’t hate him.”

 

          “But you don’t like him.”

 

          “That’s different.”

 

          “Jeno.” Doyoung sighed, rubbing his temples. “What is your problem with him?”

 

          “I don’t have a problem with him.” Jeno said. “Entirely.”

 

          “What?” Doyoung stared at him.

 

          “He gives me the heebie jeebies I don’t know why.” Jeno shuddered. “But as long as you like him and you’re happy, I’m happy.”

 

          “Thank you.” Doyoung said. “It’s nice to know my choices are respected.”

 

          “I heard you ambushed a stranger in Ally’s Gym a few days ago though.”

 

          “What the… who told you?”

 

          “Renjun did.”

 

          “How the hell did he know?”

 

          “Kun told him. He’s his brother, remember?”

 

          “Oh fuck.” Doyoung had forgotten that after he told Taeyong, he felt obligated to tell his friends too. Ten died of laughter while Kun was mortified so Doyoung thought Kun was the angel in that situation. However, Kun had a fat lip and cannot be bothered to keep a secret unless he was explicitly told to. “I knew I should have made him pinky swear on it.”

 

          “It’s fine. We all have moments where we accidentally barge in on other people, saw them naked and raised a boner.”

 

          “I did not raise a boner.”

 

          “You didn’t?” Jeno widened his eyes before turning away and cursing quietly. “Fuck you Renjun.”

 

          “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

          “I do. I need to borrow the car.” Jeno said. “I’m going to the arcade with Donghyuck, Renjun and Jaemin.”

 

          “No. It’s late.”

 

          “Is he hot?”

 

          “Who’s hot?”

 

          “Your new boss.” Jeno sat down with his eyes sparkling wide. “I looked him up online and he is really hot. Definitely your type.”

 

          “He’s a client Jeno.” Doyoung pushed him away. “Get lost.”

 

          “Was he fit? I bet he was packed like a can of tuna.”

 

          “Go away.”

 

          “You saw him naked, what else did you see?”

 

          “Fine for Christs sake!” Doyoung tossed the keys at him. “Take the bloody car.”

 

          “You are the best brother in the world.” Jeno blew him a kiss. “Love you.”

 

          Doyoung rolled his eyes as his brother disappeared. He turned back to his laptop for a few minutes and his phone started buzzing. It was Taeyong, asking him to call Jaehyun about a particular document.

 

          “Why can’t you do it?” Doyoung groaned. “I’m in the middle of something.”

 

          “So am I.” Taeyong huffed out. “I’m…kind of…ah…busy.”

 

          “What are you doing?” Doyoung narrowed his eyes.

 

          “Gotta…” and the call cut off. Doyoung stared back in confusion but a message soon popped up with Jaehyun’s number in it. Doyoung’s thumb hovered over the call button. It has been two weeks since that embarrassing fiasco and so far there have been no disasters, save for whatever hits Doyoung’s ego took, but that was only because Doyoung was a master at avoiding Jaehyun. His work did not require him to go to Neo headquarters and he made Taeyong do all the contact work. This time however, there was no running away.

 

          “Hello?” Doyoung asked.

 

          “Hello?”

 

          “Hi this is Kim Doyoung.”

 

          “Oh hi Doyoung.” Jaehyun said. “I didn’t think you knew my number.”

 

          Doyoung explained he got it from Taeyong and proceeded to talk about the document they needed. He went on a little bit about the case but halfway through he got the sense Jaehyun wasn’t listening. “Hello? Are you listening?”

 

          “I’m sorry it’s just…”

         

          “What?” Doyoung rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. He looked up at the clock. It was almost 10pm.

 

          “You sound very sexy.”

 

          If Doyoung was drinking water, he would be spraying it all over like a fountain. If he was an engine, he would sound like one if it was choking on gas. Doyoung let out a loud gasp and punched his chest to stop himself from hacking. “Excuse me?”

 

          “I remember this voice.” Jaehyun said. “In the shower.”

 

          “I…” _this is a very odd thing to be turned on by._ “I’m just tired.”

 

          “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

 

          “No I’m still working.”

 

          “Why? Go get some sleep.”

 

          “Not until you get my request done.”

 

          “I will, now go to sleep.”

 

          “Jesus, what are you? My mother?” Doyoung rolled his eyes as he stifled another yawn. It really was late and his eyes were hurting.

 

          “Maybe. I don’t know much about parenting but I do like spanking naughty boys.”

 

          Doyoung’s eyelids flew open immediately. “What?!”

 

          “Goodnight Doyoung. Sweet dreams.” Doyoung ended the call and threw the phone on the table. His heart was racing and he was suddenly very much awake.

         

          _Fuck you Jaehyun._

*****************

 

          On the eve of Doyoung’s anniversary with Jungwoo, Doyoung received a text from Jungwoo asking him out for lunch. Doyoung met his lover at a nearby restaurant and jumped into his arms happily. “Hi Woo!”

 

          “Hi Doyoung.”

 

          “Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.”

 

          “Doyoung,” Jungwoo sighed. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

          “Can you talk while I decide which rice set I want?” Doyoung said, hurriedly flipping the menu.

 

          “This isn’t working Doyoung.”

 

          “It sure isn’t. How the hell is a kung pao chicken rice set worth that much? And with no drink!”

 

          “I’m breaking up with you.”

 

          “Excuse me waiter, I would like a knife instead to stab myself with it.” Doyoung slammed the menu on the table, startling Jungwoo and the family of four in the next table. “You… what?”

 

          “I’m breaking up with you Doyoung.”  Jungwoo said. “I’m sorry but I just don’t think we belong together. We have tried and it just doesn’t seem to work.”

 

          “I’m sorry.” Doyoung was finding it incredulous that this was happening. Jungwoo was breaking up with him, a DAY BEFORE HIS ANNIVERSARY?!? “Is this a joke? Is this some prank for our anniversary or a hidden camera joke? Because if it is it ain’t funny.”

 

          “I’m not joking Doyoung.” Jungwoo bowed his head. “I’m really sorry.”

 

          “Why?” Doyoung wasn’t even angry. “Why?”

 

          “It’s better for both of us.”

 

          “Who? You mean you? Because I’m not feeling very good about this.” Doyoung folded his arms.

 

          “We both knew dating each other was a mistake.”

 

          “Yeah?” Doyoung scoffed. “I didn’t. Until now.” And with that he stormed out of the restaurant. He walked until he found a corner nearby where he made a sharp turn, bent down on his knees and cried.

 

*****************

 

          “He is an asshole.”

 

          “He can go and fuck his mother’s sex doll in the future.”

 

          “We should shoot him.”

 

          “Slow down Tae,” Kun handed him a glass of wine. “He’s a dick but he isn’t that big a dick to risk going to jail for.”

 

          “I just can’t believe this is happening.” Doyoung said. “I’m not even mad I think I’m just confused like where did it all go wrong?”

 

          “It’s your fault, you were too much sexy and fabulousness for him.” Ten said as he pushed Kun’s porcelain chopsticks away. After the break up Doyoung met his friends at Kun’s restaurant after it closed early for what they call ‘spiritual relief’. That meant drinking a ridiculous amount of alcohol and spouting nonsense while one of them cries and whines. Doyoung didn’t cry (he was too tired) but that didn’t mean he felt good.

 

          “Never mind the fact that you were too good for him, the fact that he had the balls to break up with you on the eve of your anniversary?” Taeyong scoffed. “That man has guts so big they belong to an elephant.”

 

          “Shit.” Doyoung winced. “I forgot. I made all those reservations and even got him flowers. Looks like all that money is wasted.”

 

          “I can take those flowers if you want.” Kun offered. “I could put them in my restaurant.”

 

          “Yeah and you should still go to that restaurant where you made the reservation.” Ten said. “I can go with you if you want, or maybe Taeyong wants to?”

 

          “Oh I can’t, I have plans tomorrow.”

 

          “With who?”

 

          “Just a friend.” Taeyong looked down in his wine glass.

 

          “Then I’ll go with you.” Ten said. “Come on it’ll be fun, and if anyone asks I’ll just say I’m your date for the night.”

 

          “Thank you guys.” Doyoung smiled warmly. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

          The group trashed talk Jungwoo a little more before it was time to go home. Jeno was staying at Donghyuck’s as they were rushing for an assignment so the house was empty. He brought his own place after he moved out from his parents with the intention that he would one day start a family. Jeno moved in with him because it was closer to college but on some nights he was never home as he favoured to stay with his friends instead. He had bought a house that was empty because he was hoping someone could help him fill it one day, and he had hoped Jungwoo was the one.

 

          Doyoung had no more energy left in him to cry or even speak. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and slumped down on the bed. A picture of him and Jungwoo stood on the bedside table. Doyoung pushed it off the table, letting the glass break into pieces as his eyes fell shut and he drifted off to sleep.

 

*****************

 

          “I have to say that meal was great.” Ten said as the bartender poured them their drinks. As promised, Ten and Doyoung went to the restaurant he had reserved that night to resume his original plans. It was a little embarrassing to see the table lit with candles and have roses strewn all over but Ten just brushed it off saying “I look best in candlelight anyways.”.

 

          “It was actually Jungwoo’s favourite restaurant.” Doyoung confessed sheepishly.

 

          “Why didn’t you say so?” Ten grinned. “I should have pushed the candle over to let it burn the tablecloth.”

 

          “You hate fire.”

 

          “Not as much as I hate assholes.”

 

          “I really appreciate you doing this for me.” Doyoung said. “If it wasn’t for you I think I would be at home drowning myself in ice cream.”

 

          “Exactly. Now you can drown in cocktails.” Ten sipped his drink. “Much better if you ask me.”

 

          “I’m sorry if I seem a little out of it. I’m just…”

 

          “Stop apologising Doyoung, I get it.” Ten said. “You have been doing it all night, but you seriously don’t have anything to be sorry for. You just broke up yesterday. You can’t be over it the night after.”

 

          “I just feel like I’m ruining the experience.”

 

          “You are, because of your constant apologising, so seriously stop doing it or I’m going to dump you and talk to that hot stranger down there.”

 

          Doyoung turned around to see who Ten was talking about and he laughed. It was Johnny, Jung Jaehyun’s secretary. His tie was loosely done and he was busy on the phone with a glass of whisky in his hand.

 

          “That’s no stranger. That’s Johnny, Jaehyun’s secretary.”

 

          “Are you serious?” Ten’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you tell me Jaehyun had hot people working for him?”

 

          “I thought he was alright.”

 

          “Alright my ass. Look at him. He looks like a Michelin star meal with dessert on the side, and his friend doesn’t look half bad either.”

 

          Doyoung turned around and slapped his forehead. “That’s Jung Jaehyun.”

 

          “Your client?!”

 

          “Hi Doyoung.” The voice made Doyoung jump out of his skin as he turned to find  Jaehyun by his side, whisky glass in one hand and a tired, fucked out smirk on his face. It could be the drink or his mood but Doyoung suddenly felt an urge to smash his pretty face into a wall.

 

          “Hi Jaehyun.”

 

          “What’s the occasion?” Jaehyun asked. “We haven’t won the case yet, isn’t it too early to celebrate?”

 

          “It’s his anniversary.” Ten said. Doyoung wanted to tell Ten to shut up but gave up on doing so. He shouldn’t be lying to his client anyways.

 

          “Where’s Jungwoo then?”

 

          “We broke up.”

 

          “So you’re celebrating an anniversary after you broke up?”

 

          “Some people celebrate the day they found love, I celebrate the day I made the biggest mistake of my life.” Doyoung shrugged.

 

          “And who is this handsome fellow?” Ten turned around to smile at Johnny, who simply chuckled and extended a hand.

 

          “Johnny Seo.”

 

          “You can call me Ten. My real name is too long to moan out during sex.” Johnny blushed and turned bright pink when he said that but he took Ten’s hand and smiled warmly at him. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at Ten and seemed amused by his introduction.

 

          “Does he introduce himself to everyone like that?”

 

          “Only the handsome ones.” Doyoung answered mindlessly, sipping his drink.

 

          “Can I join you?” Doyoung nodded and pulled out the chair for Jaehyun to sit next to him. Johnny was already taking the seat next to Ten’s and they had started a conversation of their own.

 

          “Sorry about the breakup.” Jaehyun said.

 

          “It’s fine.” Doyoung said. He told him how it happened and Jaehyun frowned at him. “He just said we weren’t compatible.”

 

          “Were you?”

 

          “What?”

 

          “Were you incompatible with him?”

 

          “I... I don’t know.” Doyoung raised his hands. “I thought we were at least.”

 

          “I don’t know much about him except that he must be around the same height as me and the same skin tone because you did confuse us in the shower...”

 

          “He has a small penis.” Ten butt in.

 

          “For fuck’s sake Ten.” Doyoung groaned. “Get back to Johnny.”

 

          “Will do.” Ten grinned as he turned around to continue his conversation.

 

          “Ah so maybe what he meant was sexual compatibility.” Jaehyun giggled.

 

          “What?” Doyoung looked at him in confusion.

 

          “Yeah. He was insecure that his small penis couldn’t satisfy you.”

 

          “He does not have a... can we not talk about my ex’s size?”

 

          “I’m sorry, does it offend you?”

 

          “No because it’s not worth talking about at all.” And to that Jaehyun laughed loudly. His dimples were on full display and his warm tone sent fuzzy vibrations throughout the room, making Doyoung laugh as well.

 

          As the night continued, more drinks were passed, nasty death threats were said and quite a lot of strange singing was done as well. The alcohol loosened the dancer and lawyer so much they were arm in arm singing every Adele song they knew at the top of their lungs. Jaehyun wanted to record the whole event but then Johnny started singing, and when Johnny started so did Jaehyun, and soon all four of them were drunk and weird.

 

          “Doyoung,” Ten said, tapping him on the shoulder. “You still have one more thing.”

 

          “Huh?” Doyoung blinked repeatedly. “Stop moving I can’t focus on you.”

 

          “I’m not moving. You are.”

 

          “No I’m not!”

 

          “You both are!” Johnny stumbled backwards to catch a swinging Ten while Doyoung leaned further into the bar, eyes heavy and laden with sleep.

 

          “Your...hotel...room.”

 

          “Fuck.” Doyoung groaned, burying his face in the wooden platform.

 

          “What room?” Jaehyun asked.

 

          “He booked a romantic suite in Park Lane Hotel for his anniversary.” Ten hiccupped. “But now it’s wasted.”

 

          “This is all my stupid fault.” Doyoung cried. “Had I known he was going to dump me I would have dumped him first! Now I wasted money for nothing!”

 

          “How could you know he was going to dump you?” Ten walked over to his best friend on weak knees and slumped on top of him. “You couldn’t have known anything.”

 

          “I’m a pathetic human being.” Doyoung sobbed a little. “No one wants me.”

 

          “You are not pathetic, you are my best friend.” Ten started crying himself. “Jungwoo is a big giant asshole who does not deserve someone so amazing.”

 

          “I love you Ten.” Doyoung sniffled. “Thank you for being with me.”

 

          “I love you too.” Ten hugged Doyoung and the two of them swayed drunkenly, almost falling off and onto the ground.

 

          “Okay I think it’s time to go.” Jaehyun said. “It’s late and if they drink anymore we would have more tears than after a Nicholas Spark’s novel.”

 

          “What should we do with them?” Johnny said.

 

          “They mentioned the Park Lane Hotel right?” Jaehyun took Doyoung’s arm to lace it around his neck. “Let’s go.”

 

*****************

 

          Kim Doyoung woke up with a splintering headache. The sun was shining on his feet, toasting it up like an oven and when he finally opened his eyes, he found a body next to his.

 

          Wait.

 

          “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

 

          “What what what who died?!?!” Ten jolted up, his hair a mess and eyes barely open. He turned to Doyoung, dropped his jaw and screamed back. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

 

          “Holy fuck!!!”

 

          “Jesus you look horrible in the morning.” Doyoung kicked Ten hard with one leg while he massaged his forehead.

 

          “Fuck. Where are we?”

 

          “I think it’s the hotel.” Ten groaned. He looked down at his shirtless body and turned to Doyoung. “You don’t think we...”

 

          “Ew no.”

 

          “A simple no would be fine, did you have to add an ‘ew’?”

 

          “No, we didn’t do anything. I’m pretty sure we didn’t.”

 

          “You’re right.” Ten breathed. “My butt isn’t sore, my underwear isn’t ripped and I have no marks. I’m good.”

 

          “I am not. My head hurts like hell.”

 

          “I’m calling Taeyong to get us some painkillers.”

 

          _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

          “Shit. Who’s that?” Doyoung asked.

 

          “You go see!”

 

          “I’m not dressed!”

 

          “Neither am I!”

 

          _KNOCK KNOCK_

          “I’m coming.” Doyoung called out weakly as he dragged himself to the front door. He opened it and was greeted by the warm smile of the hotel concierge.

 

          “Good morning sir! I have breakfast for you.”

 

          “I don’t remember ordering breakfast.” Doyoung said.

 

          “It was ordered by a Mr. Jung and Mr. Seo. They asked to send it up here.”

 

          _Jaehyun sent me breakfast? Why did he..._ A momentary flashback brought him to the night before, where he was drinking with Jaehyun, talking and laughing, embarrassingly singing Adele before passing out on the counter. “Oh.” Doyoung said.

 

          “Wow.” Ten’s eyes widened at the breakfast set that was laid out for them. “I can’t believe it. Our dates brought us breakfast? That’s so romantic.”

 

          “It wasn’t a date last night.”

 

          “That’s not how I choose to remember it.” Ten grinned. “God I am starving.”

 

          “It was nice of him to offer.” Doyoung felt a strange bubbling sensation in his stomach as he sat down for breakfast. He couldn’t decide if it was the gesture or his stomach still reeling from the alcohol.

 

          “And it’s delicious too.” Ten said. “Mr. Johnny Seo is definitely going to get some of this,” he gestured to himself “In the future.”

 

          “What about Chicagoboi127?”

 

          “That? It’s just flirting, nothing is going to come out of it.” Ten shook his head. “Eat up.”

 

          Doyoung checked his phone and looked at the date. His phone was then inundated with messages from his other friends and colleagues saying “Happy anniversary! Go ride that dick!” Doyoung was about to delete everything when he came upon another message.

 

_JUNGJAEHYUN: How are you feeling?_

 

          He paused for a bit before typing. He decided that was the only message on this shitty day that deserved a decent answer.

 

          Plus he paid for breakfast.

 

*****************

 

          Jaehyun was surprised to find Doyoung in one of his office’s records rooms a couple of weeks later, knee deep in paper and digging for something in the back cabinet. “What are you doing?”

 

          “Looking for a… wait a sec-“ Doyoung dusted his hands. “I am looking for a 1978 agreement between Neo Capitals and Avi Limited regarding the supply of water services in Guam.”

 

          “And what relevance does this have with our case?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “We’re being sued for breach of trust.”

 

          “You would be surprised.” Doyoung said, sticking his head back into the cabinet. “Some of the best information is where you least expect it.”

         

          Jaehyun bit his lip to suppress a giggle. Doyoung pulled his head back out and eyed him. “What’s so funny?”

 

          “Nothing.”

 

          “Why do you look like Jeno when’s constipated?” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

 

          “Your brother looks this handsome when he’s constipated?” Jaehyun laughed.

 

          “He’s good looking. Dumb, but he’s got a face that will carry him through life.”

 

          “So you’re saying I’m handsome?” Jaehyun smirked.

 

          Doyoung huffed loudly and glared at him. “Are you sure you weren’t a lawyer? Because you sure have a way of twisting words.”

 

          “It’s just…” Jaehyun bit his lips again. “Has anyone ever told you that you look like a bunny?”

 

          “Get in line Mr 578.” Doyoung groaned. “I have been hearing that since the day I was born and I hate it. I do not look like a bunny.”

 

          “But bunnies are cute.”

 

          “So are you saying I’m cute?” Doyoung wiggled his eyebrows while Jaehyun stared back at him with a stunned expression. “Yeah, see how annoying that is?”

 

          “You look cute.” Jaehyun pouted. “Especially with your eyes wide, cheeks red and you look down and find out that I am not your ex boyfriend in the shower.”

 

          “Oh for fuck’s sake!” Doyoung nearly threw an empty box at him. “You told me you weren’t going to bring it up.”

 

          “I know, but it’s fun.”

 

          “Fuck off Jaehyun.”

 

          “Are you here alone?”

 

          “Yeah.” Doyoung nodded. “Taeyong ditched me to go to the courthouse.”

 

          “Are you on your own for lunch?”

 

          “I think I’ll have to work through it. I have a lot of stuff to do before our interim presentation this Friday.”

 

          “So do I.” Jaehyun leaned against the wall. “Let’s have lunch together in my office.”

 

          Doyoung was about to decline but his stomach grumbled and his eyes were hurting from all the dust. A couple of minutes later the two of them sat in Jaehyun’s office with a couple of burgers and fries between them. Jaehyun’s office was large and squeakily clean, overlooking the scrawling city landscape.

 

          “How’s everything been so far?” Jaehyun asked.

 

          “It’s fine.” Doyoung shrugged. He saw a picture on Jaehyun’s table, which shows him and a girl together at a fancy event. “Is this your girlfriend?”

 

          “No she’s my sister. I have two of them, Jessica and Krystal.”

 

          “Wow.” Doyoung took the picture of him and his sisters closer to him. “They are beautiful.”

 

          “Thank you.”

 

          “What are you so thankful for? I was talking about your sisters.”

 

          “Their beauty is my beauty.” Jaehyun grinned. “It runs in the family.”

 

          “Jesus.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. Jaehyun was exactly like that, famously cocky, confident and one hell of a shit stirrer. There was nothing he enjoyed more than riling people up, and it seems annoying Doyoung was as much a hobby as it was a lifelong calling. However, as bad as it was, Doyoung didn’t exactly hate it. Most of the time it made him laugh, and he hadn’t laughed much since Jungwoo left.

 

          “You have some sauce on your lips.” Jaehyun said.

 

          “Where?”

 

          “Let me.” Jaehyun took a tissue and extended a hand, wiping off some excess sauce on his bottom lip. Doyoung froze when Jaehyun’s thumb came in contact with his lips. Suddenly his mind went empty and all he could think about was Jaehyun’s lips on his in the steam shower. The way his tongue met his and wrestled for dominance. The scent of shampoo filing his nose. Clinging and holding onto him for support. His plump bottom lip between his teeth.

 

          Jaehyun pulled back slowly and suddenly the air in the room was thick with tension. Doyoung mumbled a ‘thanks’ and sunk back into his seat, trying to focus on his burger. His cheeks flushed when he thought about that awful incident.

 

          The silence was cut by someone storming into Jaehyun’s office. “Jae?”

 

          “Yes Johnny?” Jaehyun asked.

 

          “I need some advice.” Johnny said. “You know the guy I told you about? The one I met on Love Letters? I think I want to break it off.”

 

          “What’s Love Letters?” Doyoung asked.

 

          “Lame dating app.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

 

          “It is not lame.” Johnny pouted. “Anyways Ten and I have been talking a lot and I really really like him, so much so in fact I don’t think I have time to talk to the Love Letters guy anymore, so I kind of want to break it off.”

 

          “Well if you think it’s for the right reason.” Jaehyun shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

 

          “Hang on a minute.” Doyoung raised his hand. “What’s the name of the guy you have been texting?”

 

          “LiYongQin.”

 

          Doyoung let out a wide grin. “You know what? You should do a face reveal before you break it off.”

 

          “I should?” Johnny asked.

 

          “He should?” Jaehyun turned to him.

 

          “Oh sure, since you’re going to break it off anyways.” Doyoung said. “You might be in for a surprise.”

 

          “You think so? But what if it just complicates things?”

 

          “I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Doyoung giggled. “Trust me.”

 

          “Okay, I’ll think about it.” Johnny said before leaving the room. Doyoung was so close to bursting into a fit of giggles. _Wait till Ten finds out about this._

          “What’s so funny?”

 

          “Nothing.” Doyoung sighed. “I can bring people together but I can’t even get my own shit together. My ex dumped me before my anniversary, I mistook someone else for him in the gym. Talk about being pathetic.”

 

          “I didn’t actually hate it you know.”

         

          “Hate what?”

 

          “The kiss. In the shower.” Jaehyun smiled. “I kind of enjoyed it.”

 

          “You did?”

 

          “It’s funny. I was shocked at first, ready to fight the next and then it was like holy shit this guy has some skills. And then I looked at him and…”

 

          “And what?” Doyoung asked, leaning in closer.

 

          “Turns out it was a bunny.” Jaehyun wiggled his eyebrows while Doyoung pushed him away.

 

          “I hate you Jung Jaehyun.” Doyoung burst out laughing. “I absolutely hate you.”

 

*****************

 

          God, or more specifically Jeno, must have decided to torture Doyoung a little more. When Jeno decided to sign up for a gym membership, he went to Ally’s Gym of all places. The same place his ex was using and the place where he first met Jaehyun, which to this day was still an encounter he wished he could erase. He didn’t regret meeting him as Jaehyun and Doyoung were now friends but any memory regarding that encounter has always set his heart racing and his cheeks blushing.

 

          One day, Jeno called and asked Doyoung to drop off his duffel bag at the gym as he was heading off to Renjun’s house afterwards. The college student had forgotten to take it with him when he left and Doyoung hated going to the gym, especially THAT particular gym. Still, he took the bus and left for the gym anyways.

 

          “Hi. I have something for Jeno.” Doyoung said as he dumped the bag at the counter.

 

          “Fine.” The receptionist just nodded, chewing her gum loudly while listening to music. Doyoung huffed and made a quick turn. The smell of sweat and musk in the gym was starting to get to him. _Ew I am getting out of here._

          “Doyoung.”

 

          Shit. He knew that voice far too well.

 

          “Doyoung.” Jungwoo called him. “It’s nice to see you again.”

 

          “Yeah.” Doyoung smiled awkwardly. “How have you been doing?”

 

          “I’m okay. How are you? You haven’t been answering my calls.”

 

          “Was I supposed to?” Doyoung scoffed. “We are no longer together.”

 

          “I know but I didn’t want us to stop talking.” Jungwoo said, coming closer towards him and reaching for him instinctively. He had just finished a session was covered in a thin layer of sweat that soaked his white t-shirt. He was glowing as usual, and Doyoung cursed himself for finding it attractive.

 

          “I have nothing more to say to you.”

 

          “Doyoung.”

 

          “Leave me alone!”

 

          “Hi babe.” A sudden arm wrapped around his waist and Doyoung almost shrieked but when he turned to his side, it was Jaehyun with his arm around him and a smug smile on his face. “Did you wait long?”

 

          “I..uh…” Doyoung racked his brains for the right words. Jaehyun was sending him signals with his eyebrows and Doyoung quickly steadied himself to continue. “Uh no. No I didn’t.”

 

          “You are dating Jung Jaehyun?” Jungwoo raised an upper lip in mixture of disgust and shock. “Since when?”

 

          “We met at work, it’s none of your business.” Doyoung spat out, wrapping his own arm around Jaehyun and leaning onto his chest to show affection.

 

          “You know I was actually waiting for you in the shower.” Jaehyun grinned. “I was hoping you would surprise me like what you did last night.”

 

          “Jae!” Doyoung slapped his chest as he stared at him (genuinely) in horror that he would even say it out loud. “We are in public!”

 

          “That’s okay. Jungwoo here knows right? That you like to surprise people in the showers?” Jaehyun smiled at him.

 

          “No.” Jungwoo shook his head. “He has never done that.”

 

          “Really?” Jaehyun gasped. “Looks like I’m the lucky one then.” He locked his fingers with Doyoung’s and pulled him away. “Let’s go. We’re late for our date. Bye Jungwoo.”

 

          “Bye.” Jungwoo waved as he watched them walk away hand in hand. He watched Jaehyun take Doyoung to his car and opened the door for him like a gentleman. The two of them drove away and only when they were far enough did Doyoung feel like he could breathe again.

 

          “Holy shit.” Doyoung collapsed back into the seat, body finally relaxing. “Thank you so much for rescuing me.”

 

          “It’s no problem.” Jaehyun said. “And by the way, no offence but what did you see in him?”

 

          “He was cute and nice.”

 

          “He has a small penis.”

 

          “He does not-“

 

          “Don’t argue with me.” Jaehyun said. “I’ve seen him naked too.”

 

          “If that’s the case everybody has a small penis compared to yours.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

 

          “That’s true.” Jaehyun nodded. He didn’t even smile. He just nodded like it was a fact. If he wasn’t driving Doyoung would have kicked his face then and there. His smug, stupidly handsome, ridiculously overconfident face.

 

          “Did you have to bring up the shower?” Doyoung asked.

 

          “Why not? It’s sexy.”

 

          “Only if we’re dating.”

 

          “We are dating. Technically. At least in front of him we were.”

 

          “I just didn’t think I would ever see him again.” Doyoung sighed. “I managed to spend three months without seeing him and today it just… it just threw me of course.”

 

          “It’s okay.” Jaehyun said. “It happens.”. The car came to a stop at the red light as music played in the car. Jaehyun turned to Doyoung to make sure he was alright. He sneaked a hand on top of his, hoping to get his attention. The car started moving again as he held onto Doyoung’s hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb for comfort.

 

          It was a simple gesture but Doyoung was ready to cry from it. Truth be told it has been hard. It was hard pretending everything was alright. It was hard suppressing his emotions because he was just so angry and sad but he had to keep it together or he would seem like a lunatic. When he saw Jungwoo he felt like all his defences were broken and he was left like a deer on a highway with an oncoming truck.

 

          He didn’t tell Jeno or any one of his best friends how he felt because he knew they didn’t approve of him from the beginning. It made Doyoung feel like it was his fault that he fell for him, like it was his mistake and everyone warned him but he didn’t listen. Perhaps he was also a little embarrassed to face them.

 

          “It must be tiring.” Jaehyun mumbled softly. Something I Need to Know by Hurts was playing in the background and the atmosphere felt like a movie.

 

          “What is?”

 

          “To pretend everything is alright when it isn’t.”

 

          “It is.” Doyoung said. It really was. As soon as he said it a wave of relief washed over him. It felt so good to finally admit it, admit that he was not okay and he was still hurt. “Thank you.”

 

          “For what?”

 

_For understanding me. For being patient. For trying to make me laugh. For letting me be me._

 

          “For dinner.”

 

          “Dinner?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

 

          “Isn’t that where we are going?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow sneakily.

 

          “Ah yes, we are supposed to go on a date.” Jaehyun smirked.

 

          “Now hang on a minute…”

 

          “Let’s take couple shots and send it to Jungwoo, that will really tell him to fuck off.”

 

          Doyoung could only laugh. “I..”

 

          “Whether we are dating or not, you still need to eat.” Jaehyun said. “I don’t know about you but working out on my impeccable body makes me hungry.”

 

          “Nice to know you treat your body like a temple.” Doyoung groaned internally. _Is it me or am I getting used to this?_

          “Of course. I have to make sure my body is in tip top shape. Who knows when you will ambush me in the shower again.”

 

          “Say that again and I’ll jump out of this car.”

 

          “No.” Jaehyun grabbed his hand. “You are sticking with me.”

 

          And Doyoung didn’t hate the idea. He let Jaehyun hold his hand for the rest of the night.

 

*****************

 

          Jeno was surprised to find that his brother was not home when he, Renjun, Donghyuck and Jaemin arrived back at his place. They were going to stay the night At Renjun’s place but unfortunately their home was infested with termites so Kun made them move. He checked his watch. It was 9.30pm and his brother was missing.

 

          “Everything okay?” Jaemin asked him.

 

          “Doyoung isn’t home.” Jeno said. “It’s weird. He always tells me when he is going out.”

 

          “Maybe he left a note or something.”

 

          Jeno checked the kitchen, the living room table, the dining room and even their parlour. “No, no note.”

 

          “He might have had an emergency and needs to get something. Try calling him.”

 

          “There’s no answer.” Jeno said, looking at his phone. “That’s so weird and unlike him.”

 

          “We can try again in a couple of hours.” Renjun said. “Come on, we have to get started on this assignment.”

 

          The four of them took out their notebooks and laptops and started working immediately. An hour later, Jeno saw a pair of headlights flashing through their living room window and he drew back the curtains. It was a car he had never seen before (expensive one but that’s beside the point) and his brother was stepping out with a stranger.

 

          “He went on a date?!?!” Jeno gasped.

 

          “Who?” Donghyuck asked.

 

          “My brother.”

 

          “Jeno?” Doyoung called when he opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

 

          “Renjun’s house has termites so we moved here.” Jeno folded his arms. “Where have you been all this time?”

 

          “I was having dinner with Jaehyun.” Doyoung said. “Jaehyun, this is my brother Jeno and this is Renjun, Donghyuck and Jaemin. They are his friends.”

 

          “Nice to meet you all.” Jaehyun smiled politely. “I’m Jung Jaehyun.”

 

          “Are you the guy Jeno’s brother harassed in the showers?” Donghyuck asked loudly while Renjun smacked him and pushed him out of his seat.

 

          “That’s me.” Jaehyun beamed.

 

          “Why are you so proud of that?” Jeno narrowed his eyes into slits. “Are you interested in him?”

 

          “Jeno!” Doyoung chastised. “Don’t be rude.”

 

          “We ran into Jungwoo today and I took him out for a break today.” Jaehyun explained amicably, trying to hold himself as Jeno eyed him suspiciously. “He has been going through a lot.”

 

          “Thanks for the ride home.” Doyoung said as he turned to Jaehyun. “I think you better leave before my brother bites your head off.”

 

          “I can see that. I’ll see you in the office tomorrow?”

 

          “Yeah. Thanks a lot.” Jaehyun bid them goodbye as he walked up of the house and headed home. All of them waited for his car to be completely out of sight before saying something, and the first thing Jaemin said was “He’s cute.”

 

          “I agree.” Renjun high-fived Jaemin.

 

          “Why didn’t you tell me you had a date with him?” Jeno asked his brother.

 

          “It wasn’t a date! I met him at the gym dropping your stuff off and then Jungwoo was there and he had to pretend he was my boyfriend so that we could get out of there.”

 

          “That sounds like a drama plot.” Donghyuck said as he chewed the end of his pen.

 

          “Believe me my whole life is one sad Spanish melodrama.” Doyoung groaned.

 

          “So you ambushed this hot guy in the shower thinking he was your ex and now he is willing to play pretend boyfriend and takes you out for dinner?” Donghyuck smirked. “By that logic I should have ambushed Mark Lee in the gym shower ages ago.”

 

          “I approve.” Jeno finally spoke up.

 

          “Approve of what?” Doyoung asked him.

 

          “I like him.” Jeno said. “He looks like a good guy and he obviously has feelings for you.”

 

          “No he doesn’t.”

 

          “Dude no offence but are you blind?” Donghyuck cackled. “He totally likes you.”

 

          “He does?”

 

          “YES!” All four of them shouted at the same time and it made Doyoung jolt backwards. “Jesus if four idiot college kids can tell then it must be true.” Jeno said.

 

          “He never said he liked me.”

 

          “Yeah but he didn’t deny it either and come on.” Jaemin said. “Would anybody just willingly step out as your boyfriend, take you to dinner, not deny that he has feelings for you and looks at you like you are obviously his world?”

 

          “Is it that impossible that Jaehyun likes you?” Jeno asked. “Or have you been so hurt that you didn’t notice the signals he was giving?”

 

          “I…” Doyoung couldn’t answer because he didn’t think about it. Yes, Jaehyun was a good friend. Yes, he was handsome. Yes, he was a gentleman but as a boyfriend? Doyoung never actually thought about it, which was weird because he has thought about Jaehyun’s lips and the way the curve so cutely when he pouts, or the way his lips melded with his for a brief second when the kissed. He did think about his warm eyes when he looks at him during meetings and…

 

          _Oh fuck._

“I can’t…” Doyoung muttered to himself.

 

          “What?”

 

          “I can’t be having feelings for him. I can’t…”

 

          “It’s not unusual to have feelings for someone who…”

 

          “No no no I can’t treat him like this.” Doyoung said. “What if this is nothing but a rebound? What if I am confusing his sympathy for affection and I am misunderstanding signals?”

 

          “I don’t…”

 

          “Jaehyun doesn’t deserve a rebound.” Doyoung said. “He deserves someone who will love him as much as he loves them, maybe even more. I don’t… I don’t know if I can do that.”

 

          “Give yourself time hyung.” Jeno patted his shoulder. “Maybe you haven’t given yourself enough of it. Maybe you are trying to quicken the healing process to just get over with it but it doesn’t work that way. You need time.”

 

          “Yeah but what if Jaehyun leaves in the meantime?” Jaemin said.

 

          “Then he can go fuck himself.” Jeno said. “My brother deserves someone who will stay, not leave.”

 

          Doyoung didn’t know what to say. He pulled Jeno in his arms and cried softly. Jeno patted his back and cooed at him as he let his tears fall from the weight of it all.

 

*****************

 

          “Can you believe it?!” Ten shrieked to his friends while they gathered in Taeyong’s house for a casual Sunday. “Johnny is Chicagoboi127 all along oh my god! I feel like I’m dreaming!”

 

          “Good dreaming or bad dreaming?” Kun asked as he poured out tea for all of them.

 

          “Good dreaming.” Ten smiled. “I am just so happy right now. I have been dreaming about finally meeting him and it turns out not only is he as sweet and romantic as I imagined he would be, he’s also so gentle and he’s also successful and gorgeous...”

 

          “We get it, he’s perfect.” Doyoung shook his head. He had never seen Ten so happy and glowing before, so even if he was complaining, he was secretly happy for his best friend.

 

          “At least one of us should find love.” Kun said. “Right Taeyong?”

 

          “Uh, yeah.” Taeyong chuckled. “If you excuse me, I need to head off.”

 

          “To where?”

 

          “Babysitting my sister’s kid.” Taeyong shrugged nonchalantly. “See you guys later.”

 

          “Is it me,” Ten whispered as soon as he left. “Or has he been acting strange lately?”

 

          “Yeah, he has been going off to places by himself more often.” Doyoung said. “Should we be worried?”

 

          “He should be fine.” Kun said. “He’s old enough, he knows what he’s doing.”  


          “You don’t think he has a secret boyfriend of some sort, do you?” Ten said.

 

          “Him? Please.” Doyoung laughed. “Who the hell is capable enough to keep up with his high maintenance ass?” He felt his phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly answered it. “Hello?”

 

          “Hey, what are you up to?”

 

          “It’s Jaehyun,” Doyoung mouthed to his friends. “Nothing much. I’m at my friend’s house.”

 

          “Wanna join me for dinner tonight?” Jaehyun asked. “I don’t have anything in my schedule and I don’t feel like having dinner alone.”

 

          “He’s asking me out to dinner.” Doyoung’s eyes widened at his friends.

 

          “Say yes!”

 

          “But I...”

 

          “YES!!” Kun and Ten spoke into the phone loudly while Doyoung panicked and tried to wrangle his phone away. “Hello?”

 

          “I’ll take that as a yes.” Jaehyun giggled. “Unless it was your friends who want to join the dinner?”

 

          “Hell no.” Doyoung glared at his friends who were smiling back at him innocently. “I think I have had enough of them for one day.”

 

          “Okay then. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

          “You two would make such a cute couple.” Ten cooed. “We could go on double dates in the future.”

 

          “Why are you in such a rush to ship me off with some guy? I barely broke up three months ago.”

 

          “So? There’s no time limit for grieving and healing. Some people take a year, some people take two weeks. If you’re over him, you’re over him.”

 

          “Ten’s right.” Kun said. “Just listen to your heart and go with the flow. Don’t try to put rules on everything. This is a relationship, not a criminal case hearing.”

 

          Sometimes it was annoying how his friends made sense. As per advised, Doyoung went out with Jaehyun for a lovely dinner. It was comfortable and the two of them enjoyed themselves, but during the car ride home Doyoung sensed a strange thickness in the air around them.

 

          “Are you okay?” Doyoung asked him when he realized Jaehyun wasn’t talking much.

 

          “Yeah.” Jaehyun said. “Just thinking about something.”

 

          Doyoung didn’t ask anymore but he could sense the tension in his body. Jaehyun was gripping the stirring wheel harder than normal and he drove with one hand through his hair most of the time, like he couldn’t be bothered to.

 

          It was actually kind of hot.

 

          Jaehyun arrived Doyoung’s house and he stopped the car to let him off. “Thanks for inviting me to dinner.” Doyoung said. “I would have been sitting at home in my underwear watching TV.”

 

          Jaehyun stared at him for a bit like a computer freezing halfway before saying “Is that a bad thing?”

 

          “Well no.” Doyoung said. “But it’s nicer to have company.”

 

          “Yeah I guess.”

 

          “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

          “Yeah, sure. In the office.” Jaehyun smiled what looked like a half-hearted smile. Doyoung was about to just go inside the house but he couldn’t. He couldn’t help felling like he did something wrong, like Jaehyun was upset with him. _What did I do? Did I smell bad? Did I chew too loudly?_

“Jae..” he called one last time but before he could finish the sentence, Jaehyun was pouncing towards him, pulling him in his arms, cupping his face and kissing him. Every nerve in Doyoung’s body was screaming at him when Jaehyun kissed him as his eyes flared open in shock. By the time he could response Jaehyun had let him go.

 

          “Shit I’m sorry.” Jaehyun breathed. “I just… I just had to.”

 

          “Jae…” Doyoung’s lips were still quivering from the kiss. _Yeah, we need to talk._ “Do you have feelings for me?”

 

          “Yes.” Jaehyun said. “Yes I do. I liked you from the first day I met you.”

 

          _Oh._

“Oh.”

 

          “I wanted to say something but you were having a difficult time and I wanted to be considerate but,” he sighed deeply. “It’s so hard. It’s so hard to not want to kiss you every time I see you. It’s so hard to not hold your hand every time we are together. It’s hard to even sleep because I cannot stop thinking about you.”

 

          “Jaehyun, I’m so so flattered but…”

 

          “I knew that was coming.” Jaehyun smiled sadly, immediately looking defeated but Doyoung cupped his face.

 

          “No, listen.” Doyoung said. “I have to be sure about you. I don’t want to lead you on and fool you into a relationship you could end up getting hurt in. You don’t deserve someone who loves you half-heartedly. You deserve someone who can give you the world if you asked for it.”

 

          “What are you saying?”

 

          “Can you give me some time?” Doyoung asked. “At least until after the first court hearing?”

 

          “But do you feel the same way as I do?”

 

          _Do I?_

_Just listen to your heart and go with the flow._

          “I think I do.”

 

          Jaehyun smiled happily. “That’s all I want. I can settle for that. Don’t worry, take your time. I’ll wait for you, but don’t expect me to stop flirting with you. That’s not my style.”

 

          “I don’t doubt that.” Doyoung smirked.

 

*****************

 

          “Well done everyone.” Kim Joonmyun, CEO of Neo Property praised Jaehyun, Taeyong and Doyoung after their first dispute hearing in court. They exited the courthouse in a jubilant mood, the setting sun casting a yellow glow over them. “We have the jury on our side and the court ruled their arguments as baseless.”

 

          “Yes but there is still lots to do.” Taeyong said. “They are going to countersue us I’m sure.”

 

          “We’ll be ready for the fight.” Doyoung grinned. “So long as we are getting paid.”

 

          “I’ll see all of you back in the office next week.” Joonmyun said, waving goodbye as he walked to his limo.

 

          “Yes sir.” Jaehyun and Johnny nodded. “Joonmyun? Being civil? There really is a first for everything.”

 

          “Mr. Lee.” They turned as they heard a voice calling Taeyong.

 

          “Judge Moon!” Taeyong beamed. “What a delightful surprise!”

 

          “I heard the results of your first hearing.” Judge Moon Taeil said. He was a slightly shorter man with a sweet smile and innocent eyes. This sweet, innocent looking man was also one of the toughest criminal judges in Korea. “I suppose congratulations are in order.”

 

          “We haven’t won yet.” Taeyong said. “We still have a long way to go.”

 

          “Good luck then Mr Lee.”

 

          “Thank you.” Taeyong smiled as Judge Moon walked away. It took Doyoung a few minutes but that’s when it hit him.

 

          “Oh my god.”

 

          “What?” Taeyong asked.

 

          “You and Judge Moon?!?!?!” Doyoung dropped his jaw. “You have a thing with Judge Moon.”

 

          “I do not!”

 

          “Judge Moon doesn’t say hi to anyone. ANYONE.” Doyoung screeched. “So that’s where you have been disappearing all this time!! All those weird phone calls, missing lunches…”

 

          “Doyoung, I can explain…”

 

          “Shall we all head to dinner to celebrate?” Johnny asked excitedly. “It’s been a long day and we deserve a break.”

 

          “How about the Old Dragon? I’m craving Chinese food.” Jaehyun said. “Come on guys.”

 

          “You and Moon Taeil oh my god I cannot believe it!! I feel like I just caught my parents having sex!” Doyoung was screaming into his hands. Taeyong gripped his shoulders and stared at him in horror.

 

          “How did you catch us having sex?”

 

          “I was just joking-OH MY GOD YOU GUYS HAD SEX!”

 

          “Doyoung please keep it down!”

 

          The mental breakdown and constant arguing continued into the Old Dragon. In celebration of the hearing, Kun prepared a private room for them with a special nine course meal. “This is Xiaojun.” Kun introduced. “He will be your waiter for the night.”

 

          “Thank you.” Jaehyun smiled. “Will you join us?”

 

          “Maybe later. I still have guests outside but don’t worry.” Kun winked. “Nothing but the best for my favourite customers.”

 

          Ten joined them for dinner and the five of them had a blast. Xiaojun brought them some more wine and they drank while discussing how to celebrate and proceed with the next case. “What do you guys plan to do for the weekend?” Taeyong asked.

 

          “Johnny and I are going to a concert tomorrow.” Ten said, reaching for his hand. “What about you guys?”

 

          “I don’t have any plans.” Doyoung said. “I was just going to stay home and watch a movie tonight.”

 

          “I brought a new card game I’ve been dying to play.” Jaehyun said. “Maybe we can hang out and play together?”

 

          “Sounds great.” Doyoung smiled.

 

          “I..uh… have a date tomorrow.” Taeyong blushed.

 

          “With who?” Ten raised an eyebrow.

 

          “Oh boy.” Doyoung smirked, ready to tease Taeyong. “He is about to receive some severe judgment tomorrow.” He dodged Taeyong’s kick under the table.

 

          “I don’t get it.”

 

          “Let’s just say our boy is on the good side of the law-OW!” He scowled when he felt Taeyong kick him in the shin. His boss glared at him while he just stuck out his tongue.

 

          “What’s that all about?” Jaehyun asked as he drove Doyoung home.

 

          “It’s nothing.” He laughed to himself.

 

          “Are you thinking about us?”

 

          “What’s there to think?” Doyoung laughed at Jaehyun’s cute pout. “I’m just kidding. You will know.”

 

          “How?”   


          “You will know.”

 

          “Jesus you are so annoying sometimes.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Lucky you are cute.”

 

          Jaehyun and Doyoung arrived back at Doyoung’s place. Jaehyun had an extra set of clothes in his car and he asked if he could freshen up before they settled down to watch a movie. Doyoung agreed and showed him to the bathroom, where he quickly stripped himself to take a quick shower.

 

          Jaehyun was busy rinsing his hair when he heard the door open. He paused for a bit, listened for some more noise but instead heard nothing but the water beating against the tiles. He continued running water through his hair when he heard a raspy voice calling. “Hi Jaehyun.”

 

          Jaehyun whipped around to find Doyoung standing behind him, naked as the day he was born with a huge smile on his face. “Doyoung?” Jaehyun’s eyed widen. “What are you doing here?”

 

          “What do you think?” Doyoung wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him exactly like how he did the first time. Their lips melded together more naturally now as Jaehyun pulled him closer, tongues tangling together in a sensual dance and Doyoung hummed in happiness.

 

          “Are you sure you got the right person?” Jaehyun teased. “Should I turn off the shower so you can check?”

 

          “Shut up.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Wait.” His right hand travelled down and Jaehyun gasped at the contact, eyes shut in bliss. “Yep, I got the right person.”

 

          “Doyoung…”

 

          “I want this.” Doyoung whispered, his right hand moving quickly and lips ghosting over his ear, his words indicating more than just pleasure. “I want you Jaehyun, and this time I’m sure of it.”

 

*****************

 

          “Jesus Christ!!!” Jaemin squeezed his legs together uncomfortably as he danced outside the bathroom like a peg-legged elf. “Get the fuck out of the bathroom Jeno!! I feel like my bladder is about to burst!”

 

          “What are you screaming about?” Jeno appeared from the end of the hallway looking confused.

 

          “Fuck, you are not in the bathroom?” Jaemin squinted and panted like he was in pain.

 

          “No.” Jeno pressed his ears against the bathroom door. “I think my brother is inside.”

 

          “Yo I saw Jaehyun’s car outside.” Donghyuck said. “Did you see him?”

 

          “Holy shit.” Jeno reeled back from the door. “I think he’s inside.”

 

          “Inside where?” Donghyuck asked.

 

          “My brother.” Jeno scrunched his face in disgust. Donghyuck made a loud crow-like sound and howled in laughter.

 

          “Fucking shit I need to pee right now.” Jaemin winced. “I can’t stand it. I need to get out.” The boy flew through the front door and out onto the lawn.

 

          “NO NO JAEMIN NOT THE ROSE BUSH NOT THE…” Jeno hit his head against the wall when he heard a stream of water gushing out and a sigh from Jaemin’s lips. That rose bush was for Renjun and now instead of roses, Jeno would be gifting cheap chocolate for his birthday.

 

          “Dude,” Donghyuck turned to Jeno, smiling cheekily with his left ear pressed against the door. “Jaehyun definitely has a bigger penis than Jungwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was definitely meant to be funny and lighthearted so I hope this came through. It's nothing serious and whatever you do PLEASE DON'T ACTUALLY BARGE INTO PEOPLE IN THE SHOWERS. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!!


End file.
